if he says jump she'll lay down
by lcene n rgstrtn pls
Summary: A utilitarian captain doesn't get to implement his ideas. Rated M for mature. The word f*ck can be found and violence as well... yay


" **FIRE ON MY POSITION, THAT'S AN ORDER!"**

"I can't do that, captain"

" **FINISH THE MISSION, LIEUTENANT!"**

"We ain't leaving yo **u.** They're almost gone, just find a boost pack and be ready to-" the transmission was cutoff as the lone destroyer was rammed by one of the factory's own.

"End this now, acknowledge" the captain asserted as he stared blankly. There was fuzzy static then "I can get you after these guys stop using their ships like they're bumper cars". Turrets swiveled and spat high velocity shells at the attacker causing it to tilt. As the lone destroyer concentrated fire a smaller ship came onto the scene from above the control bridge. This ship leisurely dipped itself until its nose pointed directly at the invader and the captain gasped,"2-1, INCOMING ON YOUR '6!" the little ship's engine lowered as it engaged jump-space.

The lieutenant sighed, "We'll get 'em next time."

A white spec on the destroyer's bow then the hull concaved. Fiery orange expelled out into the emptiness whilst crunching and opening to the stern. The captain averted his gaze from the blazing cumulus cloud. He peered down at the screen which earlier he used to control a robot and then have it self-destruct so the core could ignite. "What a fuckin' disaster" he murmured to static.

"What is wrong with you, huh?" he questioned but there was only _ssshhk._

"I gave you a direct order and you chose to disregard it. Tell me why you think you can do that."

 _Ssshhhhk_

"The audacity." He sank to floor and leaned against the console and glanced at the bullet ridden bodies. "I should've relieved you from duty awhile ago" he crossed his arms on his knees and rested his helmet's visor "at least that way you would still be alive". Long dark shadows slid across the interior of the bridge, shrouding the abandoned soldier. There were voices outside in the corridor but it didn't evoke any response from the captain. The door swished aside to let bad spacemen with laser rifles surround the individual near the control console. Some commands were spoken yet their subject still ignored them. It wasn't until a guard advanced and seized him did he uncurl his fingers from around the seeker. **"AHHGH! GET IT OFF! GET IT-"** the thing latched onto the guard, whirred and detonated, sending nearby guards to ground. The captain grabbed a discarded weapon and squeezed the trigger, bolts whizzed through visors. To not totally waste the entire magazine, his right hand gripped the stock and swept across four goons. They dropped leaving only one standing who shakily pointed a barrel at the primed person.

"I need you to come" he affirmed himself before continuing "with me with your hands behind your back, sir."

The captain's glove released the rifle and proceeded with the boy's request. Squishing chunks of reddened flesh, the captain was by his captor uttering, "What's something you would consider childish?"

"Err, uh, school?" he offered.

The captive pondered the boy's answer for a moment then swatted away the rifle. What came next were multiple angled stabs among the abdomen with a final in the jugular. He frothed crimson and coughed which covered the visor. The captain unhanded him, letting him collapse to the metal grills, and turned on a heel. However he went to his knee beside the quivering victim and inquired, "Where do you keep stuff for spacewalks? Also, how would I go about reaching that location?"

Seemed to take some effort for the boy but he finally got out, "I ain't even botherin' you."

"You're not and then you are" the captain paused and gazed at smoldering remnants of the lieutenant's snatched vessel. The captain nodded, chuckled, and subsequently proposed, "C'mon kiddo it's just a simple 'take a left here and then go all the way 'till you see this'". Black fluid seeped out of the lacerations, pooling beneath the boy. The captain bowed his head with his eyes shut and responded, "You're right. _Where_ are my manners?"


End file.
